mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser
Bowser, (called Koopa in Japan) is the supreme leader of the Koopa Troop and King of the Koopas. He is the primary and most consistent antagonist in the Super Mario video game empire. Since his debut in the world-famous Super Mario Bros. for NES as the arch-enemy of main hero Mario, Bowser is easily one of the most recognizable of all villain figures in the game industry. Shazzo Bowser Shazzo's Bowser is one of the main Bowsers shown around the MUGEN world. He is based of the Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowser but has some few modifications to some of them. The one downside to this Bowser however is that he is a spriteswap of one of Actarus mugen characters making him a cheap character. 'Gameplay' Because of him being a swipeswap of one of Actarus characters, some of Bowser's moves don't look smooth, also some of his moves look cheap in both damage and appearance such as his fire attacks which can deal lots of damage and look like they were made in MS paint. As for his general gameplay, he has a strong defence allowing him to resist more hits than normal characters, also he can deal slightly more damage than most MUGEN characters can, one thing to be careful about is his supers as those attacks can deal lots of damage than normal characters supers would do As for his AI, it isn't one of the hardest AI making a challange for novices but easy for advanced players. Despite this however, his high damage and defense can make battles against him more challanging than normal but with the right character he isn't too difficult. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Punch x/y/z = Other 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F + x/y/z '' '' 'Hypers' Quad. fireball - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y/z (Uses 1000 power) '' '' Rapid combo - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/b/c (Uses 1000 power) '' '' K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser is possibly the best version of Bowser avaible for MUGEN at the moment, he made up from custom sprites and is mostly based off of the Super Smash Bros series Bowser. 'Gameplay' K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser gameplay style is very good and challanging to most players, he is able to do strong hits and his AI takes advantage in his abilitys and strengths such as using his shell and fire attacks. When comparing to Shazzo's Bowser there are many improvments such as better animations and effects such as realistic flames, shaking effects whenever K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser jumps and lands and even nice smooth animations from crouching to defence. As for damage and defence ratings on this Bowser they are much better than Shazzo's Bowser as he has a good defence and can do quite a bit of damage than the normal MUGEN fighter couldn't normally do, also most of his supers will not deal massive amounts of damage to be classed as cheap like Shazzo's Bowser and Giga Bowser are. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Punch x/y = Other z = Grab 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F, a/b/c '' '' Whirling Fortress- D, DB, B, a/b/c Body Slam Grab - D, DB, B, z Mega Punch - D, D, a/b/c Mega Flame - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c (Uses 1/3 power bar) 'Hypers' Super Shell Spin - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x/y/z (Uses 1000 power) Super Torch - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y/z (Uses 1000 power) Hyper Torch Charge - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, Hold x+y/x+z/y+z (Uses 3000 power) Other Appearances There are other types of Bowsers available for MUGEN, however there aren't any links to these Bowsers at the moment possibly due to the website being unavailable or faulty links. These Bowsers are... *SMB 1 Bowser *SMB 3 Bowser *Kart Fighter Bowser Videos Video:HJ MUGEN Bowser vs Showzer Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Villains Category:Kart Fighter